justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mi Mi Mi
|artist = (Hit The Electro Beat) |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = |mode = Duet (Classic) Dance Crew (Sassy Version) |dg = / (Classic) / / / (Sassy Version) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Easy (Sassy Version) |effort = |nogm = 2 each (Classic) 2 each (Sassy Version) |nosm = |mc = |pc = / (Classic) / / / (Sassy Version) |gc = / (Classic Version) / / / (Sassy Version) |lc = |mashup = |alt = Sassy Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = MiMiMi (Classic) MiMiMiALT (Sassy Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline RotsenFile:MiMiMi ChoreoProof.png |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P2)File:MiMiMiproof.png Sassy Version Jéssika Jessy (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn8q447FSkj/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ir380t1ovefw Anna Shevel (P2) Monica Pena (P3) Vera Hu (P4) }}"Mi Mi Mi" by (covered by Hit The Electro Beat in-game) is featured on . The classic routine also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a claymation model, depicting a man. He has a caramel complexion, cartoonish features such as stick-like arms and legs, a gigantic black mustache, googly eyes and a very choppy motion characteristic to claymation. He is portrayed as an archaeologist who is wearing a bucket hat, a gray shirt, a khaki fishing jacket, a black belt, a pair of cargo pants, a pair of green socks, and a pair of shoes. During parts of the chorus he seemingly pulls outs a whip out of his pocket, and the lighting on the background has distinct shadow and brightness effects on the coach (unlike P2). 'P2' P2 is a female Egyptian mummy with blue-and-green linen wraps over her body. She has an long orange bob hairstyle with purple fringes. She wears a pink linen skirt with a golden stud with attaches the skirt's two open ends. From that stud, two gold chains go around her waist. From the back of the skirt, a long flowing pink cape flows down. She also wears a giant gold necklace on her neck with a central green stone studded into it. She sports a pair of green-and-gold cat-eye sunglasses, and gold anklets. She has a golden bangle on her right hand, along with an golden arm band on the upper right hand. Mimimi_coach_1.png|P1 mimimi_coach_2.png|P2 Sassy Version 'P1' P1 is a woman who has medium-length purple hair cut into a fringe. Part of her hair is tied into two buns on each side. She wears a tight shiny full-body suit which is golden and patterned with black designs. The dress has a deep cut down to her stomach, where it is secured by a golden belt. She wears a black bra underneath. Over that, she has a full-sleeved, lavender blue coat with short fur. She wears a golden choker-necklace with a golden pendent. Her boot heels are lavender blue in color. She also wears a pair of sunglasses with a wide golden rim. 'P2' P2 is a woman. Her hair is rose-red, cut into a fringe, and tied into a loose side-ponytail. She wears a tight latex lavender blue blouse, and tight lavender blue leggings. Over that, she wears a fur coat which is striped black and sea-green. She also wears a pair of stiletto heels that are sea-green in color. She flaunts a heavy golden necklace, and golden earrings which have a teardrop-hoop design. Her sunglasses are round, and the rim is lavender blue. 'P3' P3 is a woman. She sports a black bob with fringes. She wears a sleeveless lavender blue blouse, and sea-green tight shorts. Over that she wears a rosy-red velvet jacket, with golden strips on the sides, constricting the coat at the parts. She wears a few golden chains around her neck, and they are wrapped over each other, with one chain hanging loose. She also has a chain around her waist. She wears bright yellow heeled boots. She also wears a pair of sunglasses with a golden-yellow rim. 'P4' P4 is a woman. She has yellow wavy hair tied into a simple ponytail and is secured with a headband. Her clothing includes a short, loose dress with red and black patterns and the dress shimmers. Over that she wears a violet fur coat. Her shoes are rosy-red, and are heeled stilettos with a raised strap over each foot. She also sports a violet-and-black necklace, with many hanging strips. She also sports a pair of sunglasses with a sea-green rim. Mimimialt_coach_1.png|P1 Mimimialt_coach_2.png|P2 Mimimialt_coach_3.png|P3 Mimimialt_coach_4.png|P4 Background Classic The routine takes place within an Egyptian pyramid, with a square hole in the roof. In the verses, it is night time and the background is a wall featuring a central and various hieroglyphs that flash to the beat. Then, the roof disappears, purple strobe lights flash in the back, and claymation mummies pop out from the tombs on the edges of the screen. In the chorus, the wall slides down to reveal an open area with a pyramid in the background framed by two claymation statues of , and mummies shamble from the left side of the screen to the right. During the instrumental section after the chorus, night turns to day, and claymation sarcophagi bounce across the screen in the same path as the mummies. Sassy Version The background is a circular stage with three trapezoid shaped monitors and two spotlights in front. Mostly on the monitor are rectangles and triangles with various colors. When each of the coaches step up for their mini solo, a different item would appear on the screen. When P1 comes up, pictures of diamonds would appear on the monitor. P2 has crowns, P3 has hearts, and P4 would show lipstick. During the chorus, one of the dancers would appear on screen along with their item, starting with P4. Their items are also seen on the floor and the center of the stage. Also, the color would change, from pink to yellow to blue to red. Before the drop, a lighting bolt appears on the center stage. When the drop happens, each one of the coaches background, item and color will appear, starting with P1 and P3, then ending at P2 and P4. At the bridge, the monitor turns black, the items are seen floating and changing, and "Mi Mi Mi" shows up on the screen. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Put both of your hands in front of you grabbing P2’s waist while your right leg is raised. *'P2:' Put both of your hands in an Indian pose above your head. Gold Move 2: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1:' Put your right hand on your head as if you are searching for something. *'P2:' Stretch out both of your arms slowly at 90°. MiMiMi gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 MiMiMi_gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game MiMiMi gm2.png|Gold Move 2 MiMiMi_gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sassy Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sassy Version routine: Gold Move 1: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: *'P1:' Raise your hands up. *'P2:' Blow a kiss and wave your hand to the right. *'P3:' Brush your right hand on your hair. *'P4:' Slide your right arm in a curve near you face. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand up, followed by your left. Mimimialt gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Mimimialt gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Mimimialt gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Mimimialt gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) Mimimialt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mimimialt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mimimialt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Mi Mi Mi'' is the third song to be covered by Hit The Electro Beat. *Originally released in 2013, Mi Mi Mi is the most recent song in the main series to have been covered. *''Mi Mi Mi'' is credited to be sung by Serebro in Amazon and in a picture showing all E3 songs. *"Rocker" (from "Mother rocker"), "my bottom", "stacking money", and "high" are censored. *There are some inconsistencies in the lyrics for this song. **“With my fashion pink lips/Stacking ... rolls down” is misinterpreted as “With my fashion pink lipstick/And ... rolls down”. **“Super pupper drupper" is misspelled with “'pupper'” and “'drupper'” missing a “p” each time. **The second line in the first verse is missing the word “can” between “I” and “motherrocker”. **“Girls in the back, same ‘Wow, wow’” is misinterpreted as “Girls in the back say ‘Wow, wow’”. *''Mi Mi Mi'' and Shaky Shaky are the second and third routines to have an animated dancer, after Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version). *The background and P1 were both handmade and animated by the Spanish animation studio Clay Animation.https://store.ubi.com/eu/just-dance--2019/5b0bf6046b54a435c7d9139e.html **Additionally, P1's movements were actually obtained from an actual human coach and replicated into the model.https://youtu.be/cZNHqUJfKiA?t=132 *The Classic s menu square is the second that does not show the full head of the coaches, after the square for Lean On. *The cover was different in the preview shown at E3. *During the opening of Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version), P4 s glove glitches from green to yellow as she walks in. *There is a glitch on 7th-generation consoles where Pac-Man plays instead of Mi Mi Mi. Gallery Game Files Mimimi_cover_generic.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' Mimimi_cover_online_kids.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' (Kids Mode) mimimialt_cover_generic.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' (Sassy Version) Mimimi_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Mimimialt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Sassy Version) MiMiMi_Albumbkg.png| album background Mimimi_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Mimimialt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Sassy Version) Mimimi p1 ava.png|Classic's P1 s avatar Mimimi p2 ava.png|Classic's P2 s avatar MiMiMiALT 919.png|Sassy Version (P1) s avatar MiMiMiALT 920.png|Sassy Version (P2) s avatar MiMiMiALT 921.png|Sassy Version (P3) s avatar MiMiMiALT 922.png|Sassy Version (P4) s avatar JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots mimimi jd2019 menu.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' on the menu Promotional Images Mimimi teaser.gif|Teaser Mimimi promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay fffff.jpg Behind the Scenes Mimimi bts p1.png|Behind the Scenes (P1) Mimimi bts p2.png|Behind the Scenes (P2) Mimimi bts 1.png Mimimi bts 2.png Mimimi bts 3.png MiMiMibtscoach1.png Beta Elements Hq.png|Beta Classic menu icon (from a trailer) Others Mimimi thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) Mimimialt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Sassy Version) Mimimi thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Classic) Mimimialt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Sassy Version) mimimi 7thgen glitch.gif|7th-Gen glitch, which accidentally plays Pac-Man instead of the Classic routine Mimimialt p4 glove glitch.gif|Sassy Version s glitch, where P4 s glove turns yellow Videos Official Music Video SEREBRO - Mi Mi Mi (Official Video) Mi Mi Mi (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Mi Mi Mi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mi Mi Mi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Sassy Version' Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Mi Mi Mi - Just Dance 2019 Mi Mi Mi (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2019 'Sassy Version' Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version) - Just Dance 2019 Behind the Scenes Mi Mi Mi - Behind the Scenes (US) Mi Mi Mi - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Mi Mi Mi Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Hit The Electro Beat Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Covered Category:Anna Shevel Category:Jéssika Jessy Category:Monica Pena Category:Shirley Henault Category:Vera Hu Category:Kids Mode Category:Cutscenes